The present studies are aimed at further understanding the neurophysiology of ethanol consumption. In prior studies, with Dr. Herman Samson and Dr. Cindy Ehlers, the applicant has begun to examine the behavioral regulation of ethanol intake and the neurophysiological mechanisms associated with ethanol exposure. The present Mentored Research Scientist Development Award will allow for the continued training in the neurophysiological recording techniques and animal models of ethanol consumption necessary to merge the applicants two primary interests: ethanol drinking and brain macrophysiology. The award will allow for the development of the applicant's scientific expertise through 1) the training and supervision of a qualified mentor, 2) career development activities with distinguished researchers in various fields of alcohol research, and 3) the completion of studies designed to assess the neurophysiological mechanisms regulating ethanol consumption. These studies combine an alcohol consumption model (Standard Limited Access Drinking and Limited Access Drinking after Alcohol Deprivation) with state-of-the art electrophysiological techniques (EEG and ERPS) to further understand the neural determinants of alcohol consumption in an animal model. The proposed studies utilize manipulations of ethanol consumption that target behavioral and environmental factors important in regulating ethanol intake such as conditioned stimuli, "relapse", and "craving". The different manipulations generate moderate to transiently excessive ethanol intake allowing for the assessment of concurrent changes in the functional electrical activity of multiple brain regions during initiation, maintenance and "relapse" stages of drinking behavior. In addition, ethanol intake will be manipulated by examining the effects of ethanol exposure during development (neonatal and periadolescent exposure) to assess its relation to ethanol consumption and neurophysiological activity. These studies are among the first to systematically assess the macro-neurophysiological activity in the mesocorticolimbic circuit involved ethanol intake and its relation to various ethanol consumption paradigms.